Identity
by Lavonia
Summary: Sakura is sent on a mission to Tea Country to keep an eye on a Masquerade party. Disaster strikes, but will she even try to get out of it or accept her captors? Beware of the OOCness. ItaSaku. Sequal is up: Individuality.
1. Chapter 1

Identity

AN: Okay, first of all I'd like to thank every one who did and will review my stories positively. I appreciate it a lot. Random thing: I'm listening to Frank Sinatra…. Hey, he's cool! I'd like to hear you sing better than that!

Chapter One

Naruto looked down at the profile in his hands and read over the details, although he knew everything about the Kunoichi. Her name was Sakura, she was 22, an ANBU captain, although the file didn't mention she was one of the prettiest Kunoichi in Konoha, after Hinata of course. The blond Hokage leaned back and grinned while thinking of the blue haired Hyuuga, now Uzumaki. He shook his head and went back to the file in front of him.

He decided that his old teammate would be perfect for the job. She was smart, so if anything went wrong she could get out of there plus she was dependable. He rang a bell and a genin ran in. "Yes Hokage-sama?"

"Bring me Sakura. I want to have a word with her."

"Yes my lord." He disappeared in a flash.

A few minuets later Sakura was standing in the room quietly while the genin was panting loudly behind her.

"Thank you, that'll do." Naruto said, waving his hand. The less experienced ninja backed out of the room and went to his desk. "Sakura-chan, enjoy that break I gave you."

"Yes and no. It was relaxing, but became boring after a while." She sighed. "But thank you for asking."

"Good. I'm ready to give you a new assignment." Sakura's eyes brightened when he spoke. "Calm down. This is an undercover mission. The Daimyou of Tea country is having a masked ball. We have reason to believe that the Akatsuki is sending a team there, also undercover, to take the 6 tailed snake out of one of the ninja attending. We don't know who it is yet, but we are searching. We have gotten a letter from the Daimyou himself to send ninja over to keep an eye on the guests. If you accept, you would need to make a team of 3 other people to go on this mission."

"Yes, yes, yes!" She cheered and pumped her fist in the air. Naruto smiled.

"Eh, really?"

"Hell yes!" She jumped up. "I need to get the other ANBU members to choose from right away." She started contemplating her choices. She would probably need one more girl and two boys. She snapped her fingers and disappeared down the hall leaving a stunned Naruto.

Naruto shook his head and went over to the microwave in his office. The water for his ramen was done boiling.

Sakura looked over a list of the top ninja she wanted with her. For women her first choice was Kurenai. She had a feeling that the woman wouldn't pass up the chance to go to a party, even if it was undercover. For men her top choices were Neji and Konohamaru. They were both efficient and easy to work with.

She took her list to Naruto. He looked over it and nodded. "Alright. All these people are here in Konoha right now and would go. I'll send out notices for them immediately. You leave the day after tomorrow."

"Hai." She responded.

"Also," Naruto smirked. "We have to get you fitted for a dress."

Sakura groaned. She knew Ino would be in charge of finding a suitable kimono for her and she wasn't looking forward to the shopping trip even though it was being paid for the government.

Almost on cue, Ino burst into the office with a large smile on her face. "You called Naruto-sama?"

"Yeah. Can you find Sakura-chan a formal kimono? She requires it for a mission."

"Of course!" Ino said. She never got tired of shopping even if it was for other people. She grabbed the collar of Sakura's shirt and dragged the pink haired woman out of the office. "We'll be back in a few hours!"

Soon as the door closed behind them Ino let go. Sakura fell onto her backside with a grunt. She stood up and tenderly patted her lower back. "You could have been a little softer." Sakura grumbled.

"No pain no gain."

"How is that relevant to this situation?" Sakura grumbled, but her blonde friend gave no answer. "Whatever. Let's just get going." She stretched her arms above her head while Ino fiddled with her hair. Ever since she had stopped being a ninja and dedicated her life to running the flower shop she had never worn a pony tail. She claimed that it was unnecessary and gave her headaches anyways.

The pair hurried through the damp streets afraid that clouds above them held rain. Ino dragged the pink haired ANBU member into countless shops but she seemed unable to find the "perfect" kimono.

The odd pair was beginning to walk home when the rain began. The closest shelter was in the abandoned Uchiha complex. Since nobody lived there anymore they walked in after Sakura forced the locked door open. When Ino slammed the door the rain became a light tap on the roof and although the complex was cold it was dry.

The once elegant building was starting to deteriorate. Spider webs hung everywhere and there were small chew marks on the wood of the walls. Ino hurried her down a random corridor until they found themselves in a set of living quarters. Their once magnificence was clouded by the dust lying on top of all the surfaces. When Ino opened a closet a small cloud of something descended on her. The blonde coughed while waving it away.

"Ino what are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"Snooping." She replied bluntly. After a few minuets of 'snooping' she finally found something successfully. Two sets of women's clothing. "Here. Ger out of those wet clothing." She tossed the red yakuta to Sakura while she kept the white one for herself. They turned their backs to each other and changed in silence. Once they finished they turned back around.

Sakura admired the material of the cloth. "Whoever owned these was very wealthy." She noted and Ino nodded.

"Yeah." She twirled around. "I feel like a princess."

Sakura grinned. "You look like one too." She assured her. "While we're here lets look around a bit. I've always wondered what this place was like."

They silently split up. Ino went right while Sakura headed left. The green eyed Kunoichi wandered the halls aimlessly occasionally peeking into a room or two. She noticed that the rooms seemed to get fancier as she pressed forward. When she got to the end the most magnificent bedroom appeared. Sakura looked around in awe. She was amazed at the wealth of the Uchiha clan.

She decided that this was the room she wanted to look around. Perhaps she would find something interesting. She walked over to a large closet and shoved the heavy door open. She gasped when the beautiful clothing came into view. She stroked the cloth and inspected them. There was one that specifically caught her eye. It was a white kimono with pink sakura blossoms embroidered across it. The belt was black but had the same blossoms embroidered on it. The second thinner belt was bright pink, to match the embroidered flowers.

After making sure she was completely alone she quickly changed into the beautiful kimono. She was too caught up with tying the second belt that she didn't hear Ino wander in.

"Sakura!" Ino gasped.

Sakura jumped. She turned to glare at Ino. "Don't scare me like that!"

Ino didn't hear her. She was amazed by the beauty of the kimono and its wearer. "Sakura, it looks like we found your dress."

"What!" She gasped. "Isn't that stealing?"

"The owner is dead and the last two Uchiha's are S class criminals and outcasts of Konoha. I doubt that anyone will really care." Ino pointed out. "Its amazing that you found that though. It looks like it was made for you."

"It's really beautiful, but I'm not sure-"

"Sakura. You're taking it, and that's final." Ino declared. "Get changed into your normal clothing. While you were busy dressing the rain stopped and our clothes are dry." Ino stepped out and Sakura sighed. She wondered how she ever made friends with such a pushy woman.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Kurenai was helping Sakura into her Kimono. The younger woman didn't have as much experience with formal clothing as the other. Kurenai was already finished and looking beautiful in her red kimono with a gold belt. It was simple, but elegant. But Kurenai admitted to herself that she couldn't measure up to Sakura.

When the red eyed woman finished tying everything Sakura tried to get away, but the sensei firmly held her in place. "We haven't done anything with your hair. Plus we have to secure your mask."

"I knew I was forgetting something! The mask!" Sakura worried. Kurenai clicked her tong through her golden mask that covered her eyes and upper nose.

"Not a problem. Ino-san knew you'd forget and gave me this before you left." She took out a black mask that had real sakura blossoms at the top right corner. Sakura smiled and thanked her. She decided it would take her mind off the older woman tossing her hair around.

When she finished Sakura looked into the mirror. A geisha stared back. She gasped and put her hand over her mouth. The geisha in the mirror followed her movements. "Kurenai-sensei. Thank you." She bowed her head and Kurenai smiled.

"It's not a problem. Let's go check on the guys." She led the pink haired Kunoichi out the door and into the hallway of the daiyou's guest rooms. Neji and Konohamaru were impatiently waiting, but stopped when the two women appeared.

Konohamaru grinned. "Hey Neji, I bet you we have the most beautiful women at the party with us."

"I don't bet stupid." Neji answered coldly and offered his arm to Kurenai who took a hold of it. It made the woman feel 20 again, although she didn't look a day over it.

"Milady." The 5th Hokage's grandson said with a deep boy. Sakura hit him over the head.

"Idiot." She grabbed his arm and he led her towards the music and quiet chatter. Neji and Kurenai entered before them. There was a small increase in the chatter most consisting of how they made a lovely couple. A couple of the girls were swooning at Neji. Once it quieted down again Konohamaru gently led Sakura in. This time all chatter ceased and heads turned to look at the newcomers. Sakura was suddenly glad for the mask that covered her eyes and cheeks otherwise the crowd would see her bright red.

Chatter started up again. "Who is she?" "I don't know. She's gorgeous!" "The guy she's with isn't half bad looking himself." Konohamaru smirked at that comment.

Sakura walked over to Kurenai and sat with her and Neji on a mound of pillows while Konohamaru was sent to fetch drinks. Men took it as the chance to try to talk to the pink haired stranger. Sakura shot them down by turning to talk to Neji. The Hyuuga smirked behind his mask while he activated his Byakugan and checked their surroundings.

"Nothing looks threatening." He whispered in Sakura's ear. Sakura giggled to make it look like they were flirting. "Although there are several young men here would be more than happy to dance with you."

"I have a job to do." She whispered back and took out a fan. It was white with pink sakura blossoms on it. Sakura knew it was her only line of defense if they we re attacked. It was actually made out of senbon and a paper that would dissolve in water to make a strong paralyzing gas.

Konohamaru reappeared with drinks which the other three accepted graciously. He sat down next to Sakura and grinned. "Isn't this great? On my way to the table three girls were fighting over who was going to ask me to dance. Although," he frowned. "several men were doing the same about you two." He said talking about Kurenai and Sakura.

"Go enjoy yourselves." Neji instructed. "I can keep a look out from here. If anything happens I'll find you." Sakura nodded and looked up to find a man nervously staring at her. She smiled and stood. He ran over and asked her to dance since she accepted.

The evening passed and Sakura became more and more comfortable. Her current partner, a tall blond man, had danced with her three times and turned out to be interesting conversation. When it was nearly midnight something about the atmosphere changed and Sakura worried. Everything seemed wrong all of a sudden. Her blond partner was interrupted by a black haired man. The blond wordlessly stepped aside while the black haired one nodded.

"Excuse me." He said bowing. He was wearing a plain dark blue kimono with a red belt. The masked stranger quietly started to dance with her. Sakura grew a little nervous since he wasn't as talkative as his friend. He leaned in so that his lips were next to her ear. "You made a big mistake Kunoichi." He whispered.

"Who are you?" Sakura demanded.

"I could ask you the same question. I could also ask you why you're wearing my mother's favorite kimono." He said coldly. Suddenly there was a large explosion and a woman screamed. A wall fell down on the west side and the blond man Sakura had been dancing with was holding a knocked out body.

"You!" Sakura gasped and tried to draw back. He held her even tighter and pressed a pressure point in her neck. The last thing Sakura remembered was a pair of red eyes glaring down at her.

Konohamaru looked around the room frantically. He couldn't find his pink haired partner. When he did catch sight of her she was in another man's arms knocked out cold. "Shit." He muttered and took a kunai out from the folds of his clothing. He ran at Itachi Uchiha and who disappeared in thin air. Konohamaru swore fluently than thought about what the Hokage's reaction would be. The situation didn't look good. Not at all.

"Konohamaru! Snap out of it!" Neji yelled. "They're got him!" He pointed at a blue man who was taking the body of the 6 tailed beast's knocked out capsule. The Hyuuga prodigy ran and activated his Byakugan. Unfortunately there was a mine set up and happened to bump into it. He was blown backwards by the force of the blow. He swore as he realized her couldn't stand. His legs were numb from the explosion and he was losing conscieceness quickly. Konohamaru and Kurenai had bee knocked out, Sakura was kidnapped, and they had failed their mission. His last thought was spent wondering how he would explain the situation to the Hokage.

Sakura hated it when she couldn't see. If she ever went blind she would probably kill herself. That's how much she hated it. The reason she couldn't see was because of the blindfold roughly tied around her face. Her beautiful mask had been thrown away at some point in time.

So, there she was bouncing along against the shoulder of some S class criminal wondering what they wanted with her. Sakura wasn't completely uncomfortable. Whoever was carrying her wasn't touching her in inappropriate places and they sometimes let her down to eat and use the bathroom. The blond man, who she discovered was called Deidara, would sometimes talk to her cheerfully while the others scouted around.

Day after day the group of three ran across the country until they got to unclaimed country. There were two reasons it was unclaimed. One was that it had formidable terrain where if somebody tripped it could result in death. The second reason was that it was unofficially run by criminals and bandits. The small towns in the area were cautious and very tough. It was a perfect place for the Akatsuki headquarters.

Halfway through the country the group decided that the blindfold could be removed. It wasn't like there was anything to see anyways. So, she ended up staring at gray rocks from Kisame's back. A day later they entered a more prosperous town where the inhabitants happily greeted the Akatsuki members.

Sakura looked at them with questioning eyes. This was the Akatsuki, a bunch of S class criminals out for power, not heroes. She just didn't understand.

What the Kunoichi worried about the most was the boy tied to Itachi's back. He was the one who carried the 6 tailed snake but it looked like he was placed in a coma. It was probably the work of Itachi's Mangekyou Sharingan, so she hoped that the damage wouldn't be too terrible to the young man.

Ahead of the group loomed a large mansion. Although it was well taken care of and could even be called pretty by some, it gave Sakura chills down her spine. In the mansion she would discover her fate, perhaps even die. She didn't like the direction her situation was going in. She didn't like it at all.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Schools starting….yucky. I have a tight schedule during the weekdays with school and sports, so don't expect much updating until weekends or late at night :

Chapter 3

Sakura growled when she tried to break the window, yet that glass still refused to shatter under her monstrous power. Despite the fact she was given a nice room and treated as a guest she still wanted to have freedom. The pink haired Kunoichi hated to be cooped up. She tried to break the window one last time using the last of her chakra, but her attempt failed miserably and she fell to the floor from exhaustion.

"Damn." She sighed and tried to stand up. She felt herself tipping over again, but caught her body against a desk. She rested about a minuet before attempting to stumble over to the bed. She was only a few inches away when she collapsed again.

Somebody by the door chuckled and walked over. "You shouldn't use all your chakra at one time." The masculine voice advised while lifting her. "You could kill yourself from exhaustion." Deidara carefully placed her on the bed then put the cover on her. "Besides, aren't you supposed to be a master at controlling chakra?"

"Mhm." Sakura mumbled and turned her back to the Akatsuki member. The man walked to the door than turned around to make sure she was asleep before turning out the lights. The door clicked shut behind him. Sakura bolted up, but lay back down. Her head hurt like one thousand kunai were piercing it. She tenderly held her forehead between her hands and moaned. She barely had enough energy to do

She fell into a long sleep despite her will to break out.

Somebody was knocking on the door really loudly, and Sakura wasn't going to admit them anytime soon unless it was time for meals. She had been thinking and came up with a plan. Join the Akatsuki, and then run when they're not looking. It was pretty fool proof plus she could become stronger with the training they would put her through. It was a win-win situation.

The Kunoichi quickly went over to the door and yelled for whoever was on the other side to come in. An irritated Kisame shoved the door open and glared down at her. "Leader wants to talk to you." He said, and then looked at her clothing. "And we need to find you new clothing." She glared and looked down at the kimono. It had been ripped, slashed, and torn everywhere. Sakura followed the shark man out into the hall and down several corridors before stopping in front of a door. "Hey, Miki!" He yelled. There was a second; pause before the door opened and a beautiful woman appeared. She was also very pregnant.

"Yeah?"

"Kunoichi here is going to visit leader and needs new clothing. Help her out."

Miki looked Sakura over and her eyes widened. "Oh you poor dear. Come on in, I don't know what those men have been doing to you." She shot a particularly nasty glare in Kisame's direction with her hazel eyes. She ushered Sakura in the room and quickly closed the door.

Sakura studied the woman quietly while she went to find a new kimono. Although Miki w as very beautiful she wasn't young. She had to be at least 35, although looks could be deceiving. She kept chattering away while Sakura only half listened until something caught her ear.

"…been married to Deidara for the past 7 years and we end up living-"

"Your Deidara's wife?"

"Ah, so you do talk!" The brunette said. She walked over while rubbing her bulky stomach. "I never did catch your name."

"Sakura."

"A pretty name. It fits you well." She handed Sakura a bundle of clothing. "There's a bathroom behind that door and if you need help tying anything just give me a call." She went to a chair that she had been previously occupying and started to read a book. After a few minuets Sakura emerged in a light gray kimono with a white belt decorated with pink and yellow birds.

"Done." She informed the old woman. "Thank you."

"Anytime." Miki said while waving her hand. Sakura was surprised that such a friendly person lived in the Akatsuki headquarters. Maybe it was all some sort of joke. **Yeah right,** inner Sakura snorted.

Kisame was waiting outside. When he saw her he stopped fiddling around with his sword and stood up straight. "Leader knows you are coming. Follow me." He directed her down a few more hallways.

Sakura observed each place she went through. Apparently each Akatsuki member had their own section of the building. Deidara's had many pieces of artwork hung up around his, and Sakura guessed she was currently walking through Kisame's because of the sea like atmosphere. He quickly hurried her along until they reached the last corridor.

"He will see you now. A word of advice, don't talk back unless you want to be killed." Kisame said and Sakura nodded. He pushed the doors open and Sakura's stomach flipped at the unexpected blood all around the room. Off to the side the body of the Akatsuki's leader was…decapitated. At the desk sat Itachi who looked passive. "So you did challenge him for leadership." The shark man grinned.

"Kisame, leave us." Itachi ordered and Kisame immediately complied. He shut the door behind him. "You are a doctor, correct?"

"Yes." She answered while watching him suspiciously. "Let me guess you need someone to work on your eyes."

"Incorrect. I had that taken care of already." He corrected. "The Akatsuki does not have any medical nins at all except for a few poorly trained doctors."

"I'd be honored to become the Akatsuki's head doctor." She said, bowing her head.

Itachi's usually passive face raised an eyebrow. "You'd willingly join the Akatsuki?"

"Yes." She answered, head still bowed.

She heard him stand was slowly walk over. He tilted her head up so that his red eyes were looking directly into her green ones. "Is this some escape trick?" Konoha's number one liar shook her head. He looked at her for a moment then released her chin. Sakura almost sighed in relief. "Very well. You'll stay inside the rooms you have now. You have freedom within this building, but you are not allowed outside alone until you have proven your loyalty. Also, you'll be given the hospital wing to lead. There should be sufficient supplies there now." He became silent and walked over to his desk to sit down. "If you try anything you will be killed." He warned and she made her way out.

"You've got to be joking me." Sakura groaned as she examined the hospital ward. It was unhygienic and the doctors working there weren't even qualified. She quickly booted them out and worked on the two patients currently there. They were only servants, but they needed help.

After she had finished with the two, a cook with a burn and a maid with a cut, she sought out a pail of soapy water and a mop. She found the almost untouched cleaning products in a closet and used water from the bathroom sink. Then, she set to work scrubbing the hospital clean. She would sense somebody peek in occasionally curious about who fired the doctors or who the new Akatsuki member was.

By the end of the evening she had finished. The room was spotless and the instruments were soaking in disinfectant so she could use them later. She sensed an unfamiliar chakra pattern from the door and turned to see Miki.

"I didn't see you at dinner." The pregnant woman commented.

"The Akatsuki members eat dinner together?"

"Yes. Here I brought you a tray." She handed the Kunoichi a bowl of beef stew with a plate of rice. She watched as Sakura ate quickly. "I was you check on the baby? I haven't gotten him or her checked yet. The doctors-"

"Alright." Sakura placed her hand on top of Miki's stomach and carefully let her chakra flow into the womb. She poked the baby and was happy when she got a reaction. She also checked the sex and found that it was a boy. "He's perfectly healthy." Sakura announced and Miki smiled with relief.

"Thank you." Then a shocked expression was written across her face. "_He_?"

"Yes, it's a boy." Sakura smiled warmly as Miki grinned foolishly and started to run out the hospital ward. She ended up running right into her husband's chest.

"What going on…yeah?"

"Hunny, the baby!"

"The baby what…un?"

"He's a boy! A healthy baby boy!"

"That's great...yeah!" he leaned down and kissed Miki on the lips. Sakura let them keep going…and going…and going.

After 10 minuets she had enough. "Out of my hospital!" She thundered. The couple sheepishly shuffled out closing the door behind them.

Sakura never realized how lonely she felt until the door closed.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Yea for reviews! Chocolate cake for everyone! School, blech. I have history first and math last….even worse. Oh well, what are ya going to do?

Chapter 4

"Damn it Miki, you have to push!" Sakura yelled over the brunette's screams. The doctor snickered to herself about how worried Deidara has to be. He was probably fighting to get out of Kisame's vice like grip and into the birthing room.

She shook her head and went back to the woman on the hospital bed. Sakura had though she was stronger than this for the two and a half months she knew her. The pink haired Kunoichi was rather disappointed with her.

"You have two choices Miki. You can push hard and get the baby out the natural way. They second way is where I cut your womb open and take the baby out, and I'm pretty much out of painkillers. Now do you want to push or have me cut you open?"

"Fine, I'll push!" Miki screamed and scrunched up her pretty face. She grunted with the effort and then gave herself a short rest. Sakura informed her that she could see the crown of his head. Nearly half an hour later the bawling baby was wrapped in a blanket and placed in his mother's arms. "Oh, you're so beautiful!" She cooed and tickled his stomach.

"Miki-chan!" Deidara called through the door. "Are you alright?"

"Shut up. It was your entire fault." Miki yelled back.

"Should I let him in?" Sakura asked while cleaning her instrument.

"Nah let him suffer for a few minuets." She whispered. Sakura just threw her head back and laughed. "Hey, he earned it." She sighed and began to coo at the baby.

There was a knock at the door, but Sakura didn't get it. After a few moments there was another knock, but she still didn't get it. Finally the door slammed open from force. Deidara stood there looking guilty, mad, and happy all at the same time. Behind him stood Itachi and Kisame, but the last stayed in the waiting room.

"Can I help you?" She asked the leader. Deidara had already run to his wife's side and she was playing a version of keep away that employed the baby.

"How was the birth?" He asked.

"A little hard at the beginning, but it got better." She answered and began to wash down the surfaces with a wet rag. When she finished she moved a strand of her long pink hair out of her face. "She'll be fine."

"Good." Itachi mumbled and went out of the room. Sakura sighed and went back to her washing. It was amazing how much Sasuke and Itachi were alike. They both seemed nice at one moment, then colder than ice the next. They also didn't talk unless it was for some reason.

After two months of diligently working as the doctor Sakura felt like she was fitting in. She made friends with the servants and slaves of the house by healing their minor wounds, but she also pleased the actually Akatsuki members by healing their possibly deadly cuts and other injuries. When she wasn't playing 'doctor' she was working out in the gym in the basement. Sometimes other members would be there, usually Deidara or Tobi since the blond wanted to be around for his wife's birth. She could beat Tobi just fine, but Deidara would knock her over and have a kunai to her throat before she could blink.

Exhausted, since it was 3 in the morning, Sakura kicked Deidara out, put Miki in a wheelchair and pushed her out. She took the baby and started to make her was to her room. She had put an incubator in the room next to hers so she could keep an eye on the babe.

While carrying him, she started to inspect his body. When she reached his hands she inspected them carefully. There was a small pair of lips on both. "So you did inherit your daddy's blood line limit." She cooed and tickled his hands. He just stared up at her with big blue eyes. He didn't have any hair, but Sakura was willing to bet her left pinky toe that it would turn out brown like his mother's.

She opened her door and made her way through the dark interior of her quarters. When she reached the temporary baby room she placed him inside the incubator then fell onto her bad. She was dead tired and needed sleep.

---

_"Itachi…" She murmured as he pressed her up against the wall. She had wrapped her legs around his waist and he was biting and sucking at her neck. Her back arched in lustful bliss then-_

"Holy shit." Sakura gasped while sitting up in her bed. She placed her head between her hands and began shaking back and forth. "No, no, no, no, no. Bad thought."

**'I thought that dream was sort of nice.'**Cheered inner Sakura. Sakura scowled.

"No." She said firmly.

"No what?" Somebody asked. Sakura nearly screamed.

"Itachi-san, how the hell did you get in here?"

"Master key." He grunted. "There's something wrong with Miki by the way."

"Shit!" She swore and jumped out of the bed. Sakura grabbed her emergency medical bag and ran through the halls with chakra added to her legs. When she reached Miki and Deidara's quarters she could hear the woman's painful howling through the door which she slammed open.

Deidara looked up with worried eyes. "She started bleeding, but nothing could stop it."

"Move!" Sakura ordered and spread Miki's legs. "It looks like something went wrong. I'm going to give her an infusion of my own chakra which will slow down the bleeding. After that I'll be pretty much out of chakra so you'll have to finish the bandaging, alright?" Deidara mutely nodded.

Without warning Sakura slammed her hand on Miki's womb. The woman cried out in pain and Sakura sent powerful currents of chakra through her. When she finished she barely had enough energy to pull away. She stood, but then the world began to get a bit dizzy. Deidara was too busy bandaging his wife to notice the almost ready to faint doctor. Sakura felt herself falling, but she was caught by a pair of strong arms.

She felt herself being picked up, and then walked over to the couch. She was carefully laid down and Sakura opened her eyes to see Itachi standing over her. "Why?" She croaked.

Itachi shook his head. "Don't talk. Rest. You'll need the energy later." Sakura nodded meekly and looked into his blood red eyes. She closed her eyes and let a light sleep drift over her. She was awoken by bright noon sunshine filtering in through the windows. She groaned and sat up before realizing she wasn't in her own bed. Somebody was in the room with her and she saw Miki reading in her usual chair.

"How are you doing?" She croaked.

"I should be asking you that, not the other way around." The older woman scolded. "You nearly killed yourself by healing me. Thank you."

"It was nothing." Sakura said and tried to sit up. Her muscles groaned in agony, but she made it to her legs and slowly tried to walk across the room. When she nearly collapsed she felt a strong pair of arms steady her. She looked to where Miki was a moment ago to find she wasn't there. "I didn't know you were a Kunoichi."

"Medic nin actually. Not of your ranking, but one none the less." She helped Sakura back to the couch. "Actually I was wondering if I could work as a nurse. Even with the baby it gets boring around here." She looked over at the crib sitting against the wall. "Yusuke has been fine. Nothing appears to be wrong with him."

"Good." Sakura smiled and sipped from a cup on the stand beside her. Cool water slipped through her lips and refreshed her parched throat. She felt her strength coming back, but waited another half an hour before standing. The pink haired doctor was steady and walking by the time she got out of the room.

The first place she went was the medical center. There was only a small child with a splinter which she quietly removed. He gave her a cute smile before running away. She sighed and headed for her office in the back. The spacious room had a beautiful view of the gardens in the back. She headed towards a filing cabinet and started organizing. She loved this place that she almost wished she could stay, but it was _Akatsuki_ headquarters of all places.

She closed the cabinet and slumped into her chair. She was suddenly getting a torrent of memories coming to her from her times as a genin with team 7 to the day she was kidnapped. Sakura felt like a traitor because she wanted to stay. Naruto was probably ripping his hair out trying to find her. She almost laughed aloud at the picture of a bald Naruto. Not even Hinata would recognize him.

"What's so funny?" A cool voice questioned from the doorway. Sakura looked up to find Itachi standing just inside her office.

"Can I help you?" She asked the leader of the Akatsuki.

"Yes." He stated. "My eyes have been giving me problems for the past few days."

"Sit down. I'll be a moment." She responded and went back to the cabinet behind her. The Kunoichi quickly flipped through the last drawer until she found 'Uchiha, Itachi' and pulled it out. She had never read about what the doctor before her did to his eyes.

She scanned the document and noted how many things could have gone wrong. The amount of chakra used was at an alarmingly high level and could possibly kill somebody under Sakura's level. There also seemed to be a miscalculation on his eye's width.

"There were a few problems with your operation last time." Sakura told him while making notes with a pen. "I can correct those but you have to refrain from using your Sharingan for 48 hours. Will that be a problem?"

"No."

"Good. I can start now then." She placed her hands on either side of his head and gently allowed her chakra to flow into his eyes. When she pulled away he blinked. His eyes had gone back to normal. "All done. Remember 48 hours." She reminded him. He nodded and disappeared with a turn of his heel. Sakura blushed remembering that she had touched his face, although she didn't know why she was even attracted him.

**'Damn Uchihas.'**Inner Sakura mumbled.

"You've got that right." Sakura answered.

---

AN: This may be the last update for a few days, so I'm sorry in advance. Toodles.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: LONG WEEKENDS! I love them with all my heart. Maybe I can even get this chapter up if I type fast enough….

Chapter 5

Two more months passes in a blur as life went on in the Akatsuki mansion. Sakura had gained the ability to go outside and shop in the village. She had more free time since Miki worked on the little wounds that were brought to the clinic. The Kunoichi was eternally grateful.

While she was walking around town one day she realized it was her birthday. She had finally reached the age of 23, which was past middle age for a ninja. She suddenly wondered how many years she had left of her life, but shoved the depressing thoughts away. It was her personal time to celebrate, so she went and bought a jar of sake. After that she quickly returned 'home' and went straight to the clinic. Miki was there bandaging a servant's left thumb.

"Hello Sakura-san!" Miki greeted cheerfully before finishing off the bandage. She let the servant go then returned the excess cloth to a cabinet. "How was town?"

"Quiet. Look what I brought back." She held up the jar and Miki grinned wolfishly.

"What's the occasion?"

"It's my birthday. I thought we might as well celebrate."

Miki took the jar, but almost fell over. "Damn it! How much did you buy?"

"Didn't know. I wasn't really paying much attention." Sakura shrugged.

"Let me alert the cooks and other Akatsuki members. We're having a party!" Miki cheered and pumped her fist in the air. "Al-co-hol! Al-co-hol!" She chanted while running out of the hospital ward.

Sakura sighed and shook her head. Kisame chuckled from his spot on the hospital bed. "Good, you've regained consciousness." Sakura commented dryly.

"At the right time too. Happy birthday."

"Thank you. Let me run a few tests then your free to go." By a few she meant 20. It included everything from making surer his heart beat was regular to making him count haw many fingers she held up. Nearly half an hour later she let him go. While he was going out Miki almost slammed into him by coming in.

"Haruno-san!" She yelled. "Dinner is ready!"

"Thanks." She answered and stood up to head to the dining hall. She didn't have a good feeling about this…

----------

The five Akatsuki members and Miki were in the hall, most of them quite drunk. Kisame was telling stories about when he first started Akatsuki, Miki and Deidara were passionately making out in or corner, and Sakura was giggling uncontrollably with Tobi. The only person who was silent was Itachi, but he was brooding over her 4th glass of sake.

"You want to know something?" Kisame asked. He paused and hiccupped loudly before he continued. "Itachi has a low tolerance for –hic- alcohol. In fact –hic- the last time we –hic- got him drunk he ended up kissing Miki over there. He was –hic- lucky that Dei-kun and Miki-chan weren't lucky." He snorted before falling into his half eaten dinner. Tobi was laughing uncontrollably. Sakura was looking at Itachi curiously.

He was still brooding.

**'Low alcohol tolerance, huh? Let's see about this….CHA!'** inner Sakura cheered.

Sakura walked over to Itachi. She was a bit wobbibly, but she made it. He looked up at her curiously and she sat down. She poured herself half a glass of sake and slowly began to drink it. Miki and Deidara had disappeared, probably to make passionate love in their room, and Tobi was out cold.

"Well, that wash my birfday." She spewed. Itachi sipped his own drink and nodded. They sat there for a minuet drinking from their glasses.

Suddenly Itachi slammed his drink down and threw Sakura's away behind her. The Kunoichi was disappointed at the waste of perfectly good alcohol. "Damn it Sakura!" He swore.

Then kissed her.

Her eyes widened at the sudden intimate contact. He had placed one hand on the back of her neck and the other was massaging her thigh. She started kissing back while Itachi forced her to lie down on the wooden table while he climbed on top of her. He started kissing her neck and undoing the sash that held her custom Akatsuki jacket together, but she stopped him.

"Not here." She muttered into his lips. He just kissed her in response while placing his hands on her backside and lifting her. She let him lead her to his room and suddenly she was glad she took birth control every month.

The rest of the night was, to say the least, fun.

---------

Sun shone in through the windows and hit Sakura's eyes. In return she groaned and turned over right into a solid wall. She opened her tired eyes and realized what she was looking at. Itachi Uchiha's naked chest. Plus his arms were wrapped tightly around her waist, so she couldn't escape. She suddenly felt self conscious about her nakedness and blushed at the thought of his.

Itachi's eyes were slowly beginning to open, but widened them when he realized her was looking into pink. He didn't keep pink stuff in his room. It just wasn't masculine.

"Let go of my waist." Somebody muttered from his chest.

He quickly complied.

Sakura sat up and yawned. The dark gray sheet was tucked around her for modesty, but her shoulders were bare. She reached over for her jacked which was luckily in arms length of the bed and took out four green pills. She took two for herself and gave two to the Uchiha next to her.

"What happened?" Sakura asked.

"We had sex."

"…I got that part!" She huffed before swallowing. "It's just…we were drunk."

"When a little attraction is given sake things happen." Itachi said before realizing what happened.

Sakura paused and noticed his mistake. "Attraction?" She looked him in the eyes. "Too me?"

"Perhaps." He shifted over so that he could see her better. "Although I think you have more than that for me."

"Now why on earth would you think that?" She asked innocently.

"You gave it away when you healed my eyes."

"Two months ago!"

He smirked that damn trademark Uchiha smirk. She hated and loved the smirk at the same time. It wasn't her fault he came from a clan renown for both their Sharingan and good looks. "Does it make a difference?" He asked. "Don't worry, I'm quite sober now." He assured her and leaned in to kiss her again. She gave in and kissed back. They continued from where they left off last night all morning.

AN: What is it with me and making Sakura get drunk and have sex with Akatsuki members? Ah, whatever. I've got to sleep….

Remember: Reviews are pretty things.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I bumped the rating up just for security. My muse died. Funeral tomorrow at 3:30.

Chapter 6

Naruto was going through another bought of depression, and Hinata hated seeing him so sad. She knew it was because his two best friends were gone, one had most likely died and the other had betrayed the village. Hinata knew not to bother him at such times, nothing could cheer him up.

The Hokage's wife leaned against the doorframe and sighed. She wished she could just take his pain away and bring his friends back, but she knew she couldn't. Things like that happened when you became a ninja, your friends and family seem to disappear before your eyes.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a breathless ANBU member appeared at the doorway. "Naruto!" A feminine voice yelled. Ino ripped her mask off and broke Naruto away from his thoughts. "Naruto!"

"What is it?" He asked slowly while coming away from his window. He started at the happy Kunoichi with a mournful expression.

"She's alive! Sakura Haruno is alive!"

The sixth Hokage's eyes widened. "What?"

"She's been spotted in a town in rouge country. From what my sources have learned, she looked healthy but-"Ino bit her bottom lip as Naruto cut her off.

"Organize a search and rescue party as soon a possible!" Naruto commended. "You know what, forget that! I'm going on the mission myself!"

"Naruto, there's something you may want to know. We've seen her 2 times. Both times she was wearing an Akatsuki cloak, and one of the times she was accompanied by," She gulped and looked around nervously. "Itachi Uchiha."

Hinata gasped from her position and held her hand over her mouth. Naruto's face drained of color but he nodded. "No matter. She'll be happy we came to rescue her." He dismissed Ino and turned to Hinata. "What could all of this mean?"

"I-I don't know but it seems suspicious." She commented and sat in Naruto's lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and sighed.

"We'll have to be extra careful on this assignment." He nuzzled her neck. "Kami! She's been missing for nearly half a year. Finally, I'll see her."

----------

"Kick higher!" Itachi ordered as they practiced on the training grounds. She was fighting Kisame as Itachi watched and coached her. Sakura had greatly improved her mediocre taijutsu skills to being almost advanced as Lee's with the help of her lover.

Yes, Sakura and Itachi were officially lovers. Everyone knew it, but only Miki was brave enough to comment on it. "There's just something about men in Akatsuki cloaks that makes you go 'whoa.'" She had sniggered while passing Sakura one day.

Sakura focused as she aimed one last chakra filled punch at Kisame's abdomen. The shark man flew across the room and hit the opposite wall. She slumped down, thoroughly knocked out.

"Whoops." She muttered and went to check his breathing. He was fine except for a few broken ribs that she quickly healed that only used a small bit of her chakra. Not only had her taijutsu improved, she had more chakra than she had ever been able to control before.

She heard Itachi slowly walk up behind her. Her heart started beating faster like it always did when she was alone around him even though they had been legally married for the past month. Both of them were happy to forgo a flamboyant wedding ceremony. The Sharingan master wrapped his arms around her waist and slowly rubbed circles on her stomach where their first child was growing. She had stopped taking birth control right after their first episode. She just leaned back and enjoyed the way he was touching her.

"Uchiha!" Sakura and Itachi turned. "There has been a party of Leaf ANBU coming in our direction. The Hokage himself is accompanying them."

"What!" Sakura gasped. "Miki, are you sure?"

"They're right outside of our gates asking for admittance. Of course I'm sure!" The brunette huffed from her spot where she held her son.

Itachi looked thoughtful for a moment. "Let them in." Miki turned to go and comply.

"Are you going to try to take Naruto?"

"Not this time." He said and took his arms back. "He probably has a dozen ANBU members with him while all we have is ourselves, a knocked out Itachi, and several servants. It wouldn't be logical."

Sakura looked into his dark eyes. "Then what are we going to do."

"Sakura, listen to what I'm saying." He took a deep breath before continuing. "Go back to Konoha and raise our child. The Uchiha compound is your's."

"But I can't." Tears started to drop down her face. "I want to stay here with you."

He chuckled and held her close. "I know, but you aren't and S class criminal and if you stayed here you would become one. Just go. It's safer." He started to walk over to the door but paused. "Also, don't listen to whatever I say in front of them. Almost none of it will be true." He quickly walked out the door and Sakura struggled to keep up with him. He made a stop in his office to fetch papers stating that the Uchiha property officially belonged to Sakura Uchiha and all descendant's of hers.

Sakura recognized the chakra patterns of half the ANBU present. Naruto's was easy because it was so big. She also noticed that Hinata, Kakashi, Ino, Kurenai, Neji, and Konohamaru were with them. Itachi took her Akatsuki doctor's coat and left it next to the door before kissing her one last time. She quietly cried into his chest, but then wiped the tears away.

"I'll see you soon." He said before shoving her to go meet her friends.

She took one last longing look in his direction before going into the entry way. Miki was standing there cold as a statue although her son was missing, probably out of harm's way with a female servant.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled and ran over. He enveloped her in an almost rib breaking hug before Hinata pryed him off and took her own turn. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She lied. Her heart was breaking in two. Half of her wanted to stay with the man she adored while the other wanted to go home to Konoha.

Neji and Konohamaru stood off to the edge looking guilty. "Sakura, are you sure?" The 4th's grandson asked.

"Yeah." She gave them all a fake smiled. "Let's get going."

"There's a bowl of Ichiraku ramen with your name on it back home." Ino cheered from behind her mask.

Miki opened the door for them and handed Sakura a package. The pink haired woman looked curiously at the brunette, but the older woman smiled. "For when you get home." She said mysteriously and gave her a small smile. "It may be a while before we meet again."

"Probably. Tell everyone I said goodbye." She whispered so that the others couldn't hear.

"Alright-"

"SAKURA-CHAN! HURRY!" Naruto yelled. Sakura gave her friend one last smile before hurrying after her friends.

----------

"Sakura let me examine you." Hinata ordered.

"I'm perfectly healthy." The other girl insisted. She had been home for the past week and was slowly moving all her stuff into the Uchiha's main house. Hinata was lending her a hand since her clan lived next door.

"Your chakra flow is slightly distorted. Let me give you a check up." She insisted. Sakura gulped knowing what Hinata was going to tell her. She was almost a month pregnant although it didn't show yet. Hinata used her Byakugan to look into her womb and gasped when she found the embryo. "Sakura, you're-"

"I know."

"But how!"

"I'm married to him. The baby isn't unwanted." She snarled.

"You mean, you and Itachi Uchiha-"

"Yes. I'm married to an S class criminal. Have a problem with that?"

"N-no." Hinata stuttered. "Actually, it's pretty romantic."

"For me to be married to the guy who wants to rip demons out of people including your husband? If you think so, then sure."

Sakura lifted a box of her clothing, not that she really needed it. There was enough clothing in the rooms to cloth half of Konoha for a year. Hinata and Sakura didn't talk for the rest of the evening.

When the Uzumaki left Sakura ran to the master bedroom and climbed into the bed to start crying. She didn't want to be alone is the drafty manor. Sure it was free of bugs and small animals, compliments of Shino and Kiba, but it still felt empty without Itachi. She sobbed into the pillow wondering what would happen to her.

AN: Roar. Time skip after this. There is something about me making Sakura get pregnant in all of my stories. Probably because the mental image of her falling over because of the weight added to her front….she'd be very, very round. Heh, funny mental image.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: YES! I HAVE FREE TIME! Good lord, it's a miracle! I should have a party!

Chapter Sept as the French say…

"Mama." Sakura said, trying to get the young child to talk. The little girl just stared back blankly with her wide green eyes, but they were set deeply like Itachi's. She also had a small mop of black hair on top of her head. The mother sighed and picked her daughter up.

Midori was a quiet toddler. She was unusually observative of her surroundings and her piercing green gaze could unsettle even Kakashi. Sakura was always chasing after her because she was so curious. She had just passed her first birthday which was a quiet day spent with her mother.

Sakura walked through her wing of the Uchiha complex and imagined what it would be like in 200 years. Perhaps the clan would truly be restored, and people would actually live in the now empty halls. She sighed at the fantasy and looked down at her daughter. She just stared back. Sakura laughed and swung her up in the air. Midori giggled.

"Sakura-chan!" Somebody yelled from the front gates.

"It's unlocked!" She yelled back, careful not to yell into her daughter's ear. In a split second Naruto was standing in front of her grinning like a maniac. "Did something happen?"

Hinata came up behind him panting heavily. "Water…" She gasped and Sakura quickly led her to the kitchen and gave her a seat.

"Care to tell me what's going on?" Sakura demanded while handing Hinata the cup.

Naruto, still smiling like an idiot, answered her question. "Hinata's pregnant."

Sakura stared at him. "You just figured that out?"

"Wha- you already knew!"

"It was pretty obvious. Whenever we would train in the morning she was violently sick, plus she tried to subtly ask me questions about pregnancy. Naruto, you're a little slow still." Sakura chattered. She looked around to find Midori gone. "Where's my baby!" She started freaking out. "Midori!" She yelled. There was a cooing sound from the corner and the mother sprinted over.

Her daughter was playing with a kunai.

"Oh my goodness!" Sakura cried and snatched the weapon away. "How on earth did you get that?"

Naruto laughed from behind her. "She's a natural. I wouldn't be surprised if she was a genin by 6." He took a look at Hinata who was silently watching the pair. "I've got to get you home. The run over here wasn't too good for you, huh?"

Hinata rolled her eyes and carefully stood up. "You are just too fast for your own good." Sakura sighed and led them to the front door. She had let her daughter stay in the master bedroom while she let her two close friends out.

"Sakura, I was serious about Midori." Naruto said. "She'll be very powerful one day, be careful not to let it get to her head."

"Relax Naruto. She'll be fine." Sakura smiled. "Thanks for the concern though. I'll tell you when she starts to walk and talk, maybe then we can start training her."

They exchanged quick goodbyes and Sakura headed back into her house to check on Midori. "Bathtime-" She started singing, but stopped dead in her tracks.

"Dada!"

"Very good." A dark form said from the bed. "You'll be as smart as your mother one day."

"Itachi!" Sakura cried. Said man stood up but was almost knocked down when Sakura came flying at him. "Do you know what I've been going through!" She yelled and tried to punch him in the chest.

"It was for the best, I assure you." Itachi answered calmly, dodging every single attack.

"Yeah, living here all alone with a one year old is great for me!" She almost screamed and attempted a kick at his side. He caught her ankle in his hand.

"Listen to me." He commanded. Sakura quieted down and sat on the bed. Midori's reaction was to crawl into her lap. The Kunoichi quietly stroked her daughter's hair. "Things have quieted down lately. There's a new headquarters in the next town over and we need a doctor." His eyes twinkled mischievously.

Sakura froze her hand partway through the toddler's hair. "I can go back now?" She paused and looked at the dark haired child. "Midori will have a father?"

"She always did." Itachi huffed and picked the little girl up who giggled in response. He looked down at his wife. "So, yes or no?"

"Y-yes! Of course!" Sakura laughed. She was going back to, as strange as it sounded, the Akatsuki.

----------

"What?"

"I'm going away for a while, perhaps a few years." Sakura repeated. Naruto stared blankly back. "Midori will be coming with me. This is for medical study." She lied.

"Where's Midori?" Naruto asked skeptically.

"With my kage bunshin at home." She lied again.

Naruto sighed and started to fill out the paperwork. When he finished it was stamped with the Hokage's seal. "You have the freedom to travel through our ally countries no questions asked. That'll only last two years, so make sure your back in time." He smiled. "Have a safe trip."

"Thanks. I'm leaving now." She ended and walked out and back to her home. Itachi was trying to feed Midori, who was having more fun inspecting the food.

He was almost on his last nerve. "Please eat." He repeated for what seemed the hundredth time.

"Dada!"

Itachi used that split second to shove the spoon into her mouth. Sakura almost laughed at the look of complete shock the came over the little girl's face, then giggled at her glare. It was definitely an Uchiha glare.

Itachi quickly grabbed another spoonful. Midori eyed it carefully. Sakura knew that the clogs in her mind were churning at full speed. If anyone other than mother tried to feed her, she became impossible.

When she sulkily opened her mouth Itachi was suspicious. "Good girl." He placed the spoon in her mouth and deposited its contents. He was surprised when the contents were flying back at his face.

Sakura gasped when the apple sauce landed on his cheek. She held her breath hoping that Itachi wouldn't have a violent reaction. The father looked socked for a moment, and then started to wipe the apple sauce off his face. Midori stared at him innocently.

"Sakura," He called.

"Don't worry; I'll take care of food." Sakura laughed and came out. Midori squealed and pointed at her mother. "Mama?" Midori just squealed again and Sakura sighed. "Alright, open up." The small child dutifully did so and Sakura quickly fed her. Itachi watched on.

When she was finished, she took Midori to get bathed while Itachi went to take care of random Akatsuki duties. When he came back Sakura was packing the baby's clothing. There was already a duffle sack where she had put her possessions. Itachi took the larger bags. "Meet me three miles outside the east gate." He left with that order taking the larger bags with him. Sakura packed a smaller bag with a few Kimonos and Yakutas so that she wouldn't appear suspicious.

As she handled the fabric she remembered that this had once belonged to Itachi's mother. The Kunoichi wondered what kind of woman she was, but somehow got the feeling that she shouldn't ask Itachi. He was a bit touchy on the clan killing subject. She snapped away from her daydream and continued to quickly shove the last set of shoes in the bag.

"Midori!" She called and the baby cooed back. "Come on, let's go." She wrapped her in a blanket and quickly walked out of the house after making sure it was locked down. She had no regrets leaving that awful place.

She got out of the gates with no fuss and Itachi was waiting for her exactly three miles away. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

"Of course I am." She scoffed and held the baby away from the cold night air. Without a word the pair jumped through the trees. She didn't return in two years, or any amount of time after that.

FIN

AN: Haha, first part is DONE! I'll be working on a sequel whenever I have time, but it may be a little slow, so forgive me for that. A quick thanks to all my reviewers for their support and constructive criticism. You don't know how much I appreciate that people point out my weak area's nicely and tell me how I could improve instead of cussing me out and saying how much my story stinks. If they don't like it, then they shouldn't read it. Geez.

Well, see you in the sequel….whenever I get an idea for it….

Lavonia


End file.
